Wait and See
by St. Harridan
Summary: Kenpachi wakes up to some disturbing news about Jushiro brought about by none other than his doctor, Unohana Retsu.


Kenpachi wakes up to a pounding headache and a deafening scream in his ear. He jerks right out of bed, cursing the shit gods for the existence of the morning, and directs his threats to none other than the child crouched upon his abdomen. But at one look at her face, the way her eyes are wide with fear and panic, he stops.

"What's up, Yachiru?"

"Unohana-san's outside with Feather-face and Baldy. I don't know what she's doin' here but she says that somethin' bad has happened to Ukki. She says that Ukki's in the hospital and some nurses are takin' care of 'em and she's here to tell you how Ukki's doin'. She told me to come call you so I'm here. Ken-chan, get outta bed, Unohana-san wants to see you!"

"Fuckin' hell." Kenpachi rubs his ears, then picks Yachiru up and swings her around and up so she's sitting on his shoulders. "Stay there and keep quiet. Let me handle this." He tugs on his captain's haori and, without even bothering to brush his hair or pull up his loose hakama that's slipping below his waist, he marches down to the entrance of the barracks and bursts out.

"Whaddaya want?"

"Captain Zaraki," she greets, nodding in acknowledgement, showing not the slightest sign of being disturbed by his outright indecency, "please bear in mind that Jushiro wished that I keep this confidential, but I see it fit to bring this matter to your attention. You are, after all, the one with whom he spends most his time with outside of the Ugendo. I have told Shunsui and no-"

"Yeah, yeah, get on with it," Kenpachi barks, folding his arms across his chest. "What happened to the bastard this time?"

Retsu fixes him with a stare that he doesn't quite like. "His illness has worsened. It has spread all throughout his lungs, his throat, and if we don't operate on him soon, there's a high chance that he will be unable to make it through the week."

Kenpachi's blood runs cold. Yachiru, on the other hand, tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ken-chan? What happened to Ukki? Tell me!"

"Shut up, brat," he hisses, then turns back to Retsu with a growl. "Well, then get on to it! The hell are ye doin' out here? Ye're supposed to be in the hospital working on 'em!"

"I have Lieutenant Kotetsu tending to him now, keeping him comfortable and preparing him for the surgery. No, you won't be able to see him prior to the surgery," she quickly says, halting Kenpachi before he can even get his own words out.

"Do I look like I give a damn fuck 'bout all that hospital bullshit? I'm goin' and ye can't stop me." Kenpachi pushes past her and marches down the steps leading up to the barracks, but then her voice stops him in place once again.

"Jushiro doesn't want to see you."

Kenpachi whirls around, nearly knocking Yachiru right off his shoulders.

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that he doesn't want to see you, Lieutenant Kusajishi or anyone else for that matter before he enters surgery." Retsu bows her head. Kenpachi knows that she doesn't really mean it, the respect for him always half-hearted like most of the Gotei 13. With her delicate hands clasped before her, slender fingers intertwined together, she passes by Kenpachi without another word and sees herself out of the Eleventh Division's grounds.

"That's bullshit," Kenpachi manages to spit out. Retsu stops in the main gate entrance.

"I could give him a quick kiss for you if you'd like."

"Keep yer hands off him, woman," Kenpachi hisses, gripping his fists so tightly that he can feel his nails digging into his palms, scraping at his skin. He watches as she leaves his territory for good. Even though he can detect the slightest bit of teasing in her tone, it takes a good while of seething at the empty gate entrance until he finally gives a huff and plops himself down on the steps. Yachiru slides off his shoulders and comes to sit in his lap.

"What's goin' on, Ken-chan?"

To see that inquiring, curious face of hers, so childish, so damn _innocent_, Kenpachi feels a sharp ache deep inside his chest. It's hard to ignore, persistent as it chews at the sides of his heart. With a quiet sigh, he rests his elbows on his knees and absently presses his nose to the back of Yachiru's head.

"We'll just have to wait'n see, eh," he mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

Now Kenpachi's wide awake, even though all he's wearing is just a loose, worn hakama with his captain's haori draped across his shoulders, hair sticking out behind him.

Awake, and as he sits there and gazes at the main gates, oblivious to the noise and movements around him, he can't help but wonder just what he has done wrong to make Jushiro reluctant to see him.


End file.
